Paradise
by Sunset Breeze
Summary: Sometimes breakups can end with the duo still being friends, sometimes it is not so friendly. What happens when a two year old feud is put to the ultimate test? NV Alternate Reality
1. Chapter 1

Reader's Note I don't own any of the Character's from Gossip Girl ,except for my own

Chapter One- Good Morning.

It's been two years since they broke up, you'd kind of think two people who shared a love as great of theirs would at least be somewhat friends, or even civil with each other. That wasn't the case for Vanessa & Nate it seemed like they could never get along sice their breakup. I mean it's understandable Nate left Vanessa for me, that's good enough reason for Vanessa to hate Nate, but Nate? Anyhow this story begins on a day like any other Vanessa was on her way to getting to work at Brook Lyn's ; she's the top designer for that place. I love her work honestly, and Nate he was also getting ready for work, he's Los Angeles number one architect, I'm so proud of them. And as for me I'm married to the most wonderful man on earth, expecting my first child; enough about me, let the day begin.

"Morning Jenny" Vanessa said cheerfully greeting her roommate.

"Morning Vanessa, how was your sleep?"

"Amazing."

"That's good."

"So what are you doing up so early?" Vanessa questioned looking at her cousin.

"Oh I'm expecting a call from Carter, you know he's in Canada now?"

"Really?" Vanessa said as she shifted through the cabinets.

"Yeah."

"Funny, I never knew that a scientist meant so much travel." she said as she sat down.

"It is when you're as good as a scientist as Carter."

"Don't you miss him."

"Every day, but it's what he loves to do; and I love him so..." Jenny trailed off.

"I get it, I remember those feelings."

"Nate."

"Please don't mention his name, I don't want to ruin this great day on...him." she said practically disgusted.

"Vanessa, it's been two years what's done is done, why don't you forgive him."

"What for?"

Jenny looked at her in disapproval. "You forgave Serena."

"Because she's my cousin, Jenny bloods thicker than water; and we're good now, you see how close we are."

"I do. But Nate, he was your first love, and--"

"First love's die hard," she laughed " what's that the three thousandth time you've told me that."

"And I'll keep telling you that."

"Hey it's not like Nate has been all that good to me." Vanessa declared." and I think our love is officially dead, it's been for years."

"Well that's only because..." Jenny desperately searched for a comeback.

"Yeah Jenny, anyways I better get to work." she said getting up from the table, and heading towards the door.

"What about your breakfast!?" Jenny screeched.

"I'll pick up something!" Vanessa yelled from the door as she closed it.

As you all can see Vanessa, was happy her and I became very close through the years; however she still hasn't brought her self to forgive and forget with Nate; In a result of that came the feud between the two. I know everyone must be wondering what happened between us three, it's simple actually, it goes back about five years when I was fixated on the idea that Nate was truly was in love with me. I came up with one of my many schemes to get him ( which never worked) fortunately this one worked, and I managed to get Nate away from Vanessa; but it wasn't for long Nate quickly realized he was still in love with Vanessa but by the time he could tell her that the hurt in Vanessa's heart couldn't be replaced. After awhile Nate tried to apologize but all of his pleading, Vanessa didn't want to hear it therefore the feud began. Nate should still be getting ready for work. Hopefully.

"Nate! Wake up man you're gonna be late!" Chuck said peering into Nate's room, seeing him fast asleep.

"What?"

"Wake up!"

"Shit!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of bed, running quickly to his closet.

"Mr. #1 architect can't even get himself up in the morning and you know why?" Chuck questioned, making himself comfy at the edge of Nate's bed." because he hasn't let go of his immature ways...it's sad."

" God, Chuck do we need to go through with this each and every mourning?"

"Yes, yes we will."

"Fine okay? I'm up now you can leave."

"Just sad." Chuck trailed off as he left the room.

(Ten Minutes later)

"Alright I'm leaving" Nate said getting his keys out of the kitchen.

"What happened to breakfast?" Chuck questioned from the kitchen table.

"I don't know, I'll pick something up." he said as he closed the door.

He ran down the walk way and jumped into his car, and rode off quickly. Unfortunately he got stuck in real bad traffic; I guess it was fate that you know who was right behind him.

"Great traffic!" Vanessa said angrily, as she branched into the next lane. she looked around and guess who she saw looking back at her." boy this day just keeps getting better" she said as she rolled her eyes looking into the next direction.

"Well good morning to you too!" Nate said as he too turned his head.


	2. Chapter 2 Lunch With Mrs Humphrey

Reader's Note I don't own any of the Character's from Gossip Girl ,except for my own

Chapter Two- Lunch with Mrs. Humphrey.

Now as I said Me and Vanessa have gotten very close through out the years, and every once in awhile we get together whenever one of us is on a break from our jobs ( I'm the creator of the nation's top magazine " For Her." by the way.) we like to go to Spago's, it's a really great place actually the food is incredible! Let me get back on track.

"Hey!" Vanessa said as she greeted her cousin with a hug.

"Hi sweetheart!" Serena said as she smiled.

"So how is the baby?"

"It's doing well."

" do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No, Dr. Haydel said it's too early to tell, but me and Dan don't really care about that, just as long as the babies healthy."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, so how's work?" Serena said as they both sat down at a table.

"Very trying as usual. It's like today I made the most beautiful dress, you know that black one I was telling you about..."

"My favorite one?"

"Yeah that's the one, I sent it into the head retailer, and she totally ruined it."

"Why?"

"Something about black being out, I wasn't really paying attention."

"What a bit...witch black is so in." Serena said as Vanessa looked at her questionably. "Oh, can't swear in front of the baby." she said rubbing to her stomach as they both laughed.

"Anyways enough about my drama, how are things with 'For Her.'?"

"Good but I have a lot of things to do before I take maternity leave."

"Aww that must really suck."

"It does; let's hope the magazine doesn't fall apart without me."

"Who's gonna replace you?"

"I don't know."

"Humm."

"I saw Nate today." Serena said slyly.

"And?"

"I don't know, I guess that's all up to you."

"Forget it, I'm not doing anything involving him ever again."

"Why not, Nate's is genuinely sorry for what happened."

"So that doesn't take away what he did."

"I know, but it's been two years."

"Look Serena me and Nate are happy apart."

"Yeah, that's why the both of you are at each other's throats all the time."

Vanessa didn't have anything to say.

"Look Vanessa I'm your cousin and I love you, so I'm gonna be honest with you."

"Honest with what?"

"From where I'm sitting it looks like you're not happy, and you're still in love with Nate--"

"That's insane Serena!" Vanessa interrupted defensively.

"No hear me out. You want to be with him still, you're just afraid."

"What's there to be afraid of."

"Of him hurting you again."

"Well I have a solution for that, not even thinking about getting back with him."

"But Vanessa..."

"No! Serena it's over between him and me, it has been for years."

"If you say so." Serena sighed.

"So...what do you want it's my treat" Vanessa smiled as she looked at the menu.

"Umm let's try the sweet and sour pork."

"Sounds good."

Okay, so my first approach didn't work; but don't you worry, if you haven't forgotten I was the queen of schemes!


	3. Chapter 3 After a Long Day

Reader's Note I don't own any of the Character's from Gossip Girl ,except for my own and thanks for the reviews guys!

Chapter Three- After a long Day.

Vanessa stumbled to her car, after a long day at Brooklyn's. As she put her keys into the ignition, and began to drive away, she turned on the radio. To her favorite station HK97.

"Hey, hey, hey it's peaches..."

"And cream, bringing you all the wicked joints as you drive home from work."

"That's right, and remember we have our seven days in paradise contest going on right about now!, now if you win you will be spending...seven days,"

"Obviously." Peaches added.

"With us, and some of the hottest musical artists in..." Cream made a drum roll "the beautiful island of Trinidad!"

"The object of the contest will be discussed a little later. In the meantime let that marinate as you listen to our girl Mya with, My Love Is Like Wo."

"This is Cream..."

"And Peaches!"

Vanessa smiled, because that happened to be her favorite song. She turned it up as she began to sing in the most embarrassing type of way.(you know the type.)

_my sex is like...wo_

_my ass is like...wo_

_my body's like...wo_

_and your kissing it so what you think of it._

_my love is like...wo_

_my kiss is like...wo_

_my touch is like...wo_

_my sex is like...wo_

_my ass is like...wo_

_my body's like...wo_

_and your kissing it so what you think of it._

As Vanessa was on her way to the second verse she heard her cell phone ring, she searched her car for it.

"Hello?" Vanessa said.

"Oh hi! You know I was just happily driving on my way home and you just wouldn't believe what I saw!?" Nate said in an exaggerated tone.

"What? Who is this?" Vanessa said "Oh it's you" Vanessa said bitterly.

"You want to know? OSerena! I saw this girl she was doing something, I don't personally she looked like she had a seizure going on or something, but apparently enough she was dancing, and!!" Nate exclaimed "Sorry let me contain myself...and she was singing this song I don't remember."

"Oh wow he knows how to use the phone" Vanessa said putting her finger on the end button.

"Hold on! I got the name it's...My Love Is Like...Wo." Nate said as he began to laugh.

"What?" Vanessa said eyes widening, too afraid to turn around to see who was in the next lane. "How did you...?" Vanessa foolishly asked.

"Why don't you look in my direction...I want to see your beautiful face."

"Why me!" Vanessa whispered to herself, as she slowly turned to Nate's direction.

"Hi!" he waved.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, as she drove away. Nate continued laughing for a few minutes, before leaving.

"I hate him!" she said as she continued to drive; and Nate continued to drive as well.

(Moments later)

Blair was about to head upstairs as Vanessa stormed in.

"Hi Vanessa!"

"Oh, hey Blair what's going on?" Vanessa said trying to cool down.

"What's going on with me, the question is what is going with you" blair said searching her face." you almost look like..." she laughed a bit. " no!"

"Can you tell." Vanessa said as she plopped into the couch.

"What happened?" Blair said as she joined her

"I really wouldn't like to talk about that." Vanessa said.

"Oh alright."

"Please change the subject."

"You know you and Nate..."

"Should start getting a long I know" Vanessa whined."If you love me as a friend you'd change the subject. Please for the love of God." Vanessa said as she plopped her head into a pillow, while pounding her fists against the couch.

"Oh Vanessa" she said sympathetically patting her on the back.

Obviously enough Nate entered the apartment with one of the biggest grins on his face.

"Looky here!" Josh said from the living room with Lucas and Chuck inside." hey Chuck do you see the smile on our boy's face."

"I most certainly do my friend, but you see I want to know how it got their."

"Oh Nate!" they all yelled together.

"Um hum" he said walking into the living room.

"Well your in a good mood, please share with your boy's" Lucas said.

"Oh nothing, let's just say it was a very nice day" Nate said coolly as he walked to his room.

"Has to be a girl" Josh said as they all agreed.

After awhile of pounding her fists against the couch, Vanessa finally retired to her room; to very much of the same thing, she was quickly interrupted by her phone.

"Hello?" Vanessa said in a slurry voice.

"Hey Vanessa! It's me Serena."

"Oh hi Serena what's going on?"

"Nothing much wating for Dan to come home, you?"

"Oh nothing" Vanessa said innocently as she continued to pound.

"Um hum, are Blair and Jenny home"

"Nope, Jenny is at school...and Blair left for her date with Josh awhile ago."

"Good! anything planned for tonight?" she smiled as she asked.

"Umm, actually no...why?"

"Well me and Dan are going out to dinner why don't you come."

"I don't know, I don't want to be a third wheel."

"No c'mon we're just going to a burger joint, it'll be fun!"

"Oh, alright then." she said as she got up from her bed.

"8:30?"

"Alright, Serena"

"Alright see you there." As Serena hung up she dialed Nate's phone number "Hey Nate, are you hungry?" Serena asked. "You are!" she smiled deviously.

Hi! It's me again, I know I might be opening the gates of Hell by putting these two in the same breathing space. But I'll risk it.


	4. Chapter 4 The Contest

Reader's Note I don't own any of the Character's from Gossip Girl ,except for my own

Chapter Four- The Contest.

It's all set Nate and Vanessa are coming with us to get junk food. Let's just hope Dan is up to all of this, what am I saying? Of course he is!.

"Honey I'm home!" Dan's said as he came in.

"Hey!" she said as she kissed him.

"How was your day?"

"It was good and yours?"

"Ahh, boring working at Warner Brothers isn't as much fun as it looks; actually it never really looked fun to begin with."

"I see. Listen I didn't cook tonight we're going out."

"Oh Serena just us?"

"No..." Serena said as she quickly turned around.

"Serena...who did you invite" he said almost knowing exactly who she did.

"Vanessa & Nate" she mumbled.

"Hmm, sorry baby I didn't here you."

Serena sighed a bit, "I invited Vanessa and Nate."

"Oh I must be hearing things because I just heard Vanessa and Nate in the same sentence."

Serena turned around to reveal a guilty look.

"Serena! why!?"

"Because, they deserve to be together."

"Yeah, that's why its World War III when ever they get together."

"That's nothing."

"Right. Do they know about this?"

"...No."

"Serena!"

"Let's just see what happens...please."

"I don't want to" Dan whined.

"C'mon please" Serena said giving him a hug. "I promise you won't regret it." she winked." no matter what the turn out."

"Fine, but this is so the last time."

"Thanks love!" Serena said as she skipped upstairs.

(At The Junk Food Hut)

Dan, Vanessa, and myself met at the Junk Food hut, however Nate was a bit late; but not too late, honestly I thought things would be a little hectic at first, but then I thought you know Vanessa and Nate would realize the simple fact that they can't live without each other. Boy don't I know how to add fire to the flame. You'll see exactly what I mean.

"Hey!" Nate said walking to the table." Vanessa."

"Nate" Vanessa answered.

Both Serena and Dan looked at each other in panic. "Serena I'm scared." Dan whispered. "Don't worry everything's gonna be fine baby." Serena said in reassuring voice.

Nate proceeded to sit next to Vanessa, as Vanessa proceeded to slide her seat away from him. Noticing this Nate moved in closer, as he deviously smiled at her.

"Okay fine!" Vanessa said looking at him" I know you wanna say something about what happened before, so plese go ahead, I know you worked real hard all day on those disses."

"Oh!" Serena and Dan said in unison.

"No not really, I just want to say...My love is like...Wo."

"Just like you, I guess things haven't changed since we broke up...your still have the maturity of a sixth grader."

"That was just uncalled for" Dan said, still observing.

"Oh, Vanessa you used to be such a sweetheart what happened?" Nate said bitterly.

"Nate you used to be so smart...what happened?" Vanessa said equally bitter.

"Oh that was just mean." Serena said.

"Funny, I never thought someone as 'dumb' as me, couldn't be the best architect in Los Angeles."

"They were desperate."

"Ouch" Serena and Dan remarked.

"Alright kids that's enough" Dan said uncomfortably, "let's get something to eat."

"You know what all of a sudden am not that hungry, I'm going home" Vanessa said as she walked off.

"That's one thing we can agree on, I'm gone" Nate said leaving.

"Just like old times" Dan said while looking at Serena." I knew this was going to happen."

"So did I. I just kind of hoped..."

"I know honey" he said while comforting his wife. "If it makes you feel any better, I think they haven't gotten over each other either."

"Really?"

"Why else would they fight so much."

"True."

"Of course, let's eat.'

"Okay."

It didn't work, we all knew it wouldn't but hey! You can't blame someone for trying. Even after two years I can't understand why they would hate each other so much, it's a mystery to me, to everyone. I still remember them not being able to tear themselves away from each other for a second, now they can't stay in the same place together for a second; it makes you think if a love like theirs couldn't survive a break up, who's can. Anyhow on a happier note, my cravings were fulfilled, and me and Dan began to head home. We walked into the parking lot, did some fooling around (if you catch my drift.) and got in the car and drove home, he turned on the radio; and that's where I heard it. My husbands a GENIUS!!

"Hey, hey, hey, it's peaches..."

"and cream, here with you tonight giving you some smooth groves, before you head to bed."

"That's right; and to remind you of the Seven Days in Paradise contest where you and someone else could go to the romantic island of Trinidad, and chill with us, and some of the hottest musical artists out there."

"Un huh, better sign up now registry is going very fast!"

"Dan, baby..." Serena said slyly.

"No!"

"But, I didn't even ask you anything!"

"But I know exactly how you think, and the answer is no!"

"Why not!?" Serena whined

"Because, it only ends up in disaster and if Vanessa and Nate want to resolve things they'll want to do it on their own, no help from you! You were their you saw the fights."

"I know."

"Right."

"But you don't get it Dan, Vanessa and Nate are too proud to resolve things on their own. They need a push to bring them back together, and this is the perfect push."

"But Serena..." Dan started.

"Look this is my cousin and my best friend, I know they fight like theirs no tomorrow, but deep down inside they need each other."

"What do you want me to do." Dan said as they caved.

"We could, sign them up in the contest...I think we have to write letters, or something."

"Letters ?"

"Yeah."

"Scratch that, we won't win that way. I know 'Peaches' personally, I'll talk to her; see what she can do."

"I love you."

"Yeah I know." Dan mumbled driving into their driveway.

"Wait a minute you know Peaches personally, what do you mean by personal?" Serena questioned, as she and Dan got out of the car.

"We...we went to church together." Dan said quickly heading inside.

"Oh." Serena said. "Hold up wait, Dan you never go to church!" she said rushing after him.

"Hello, can I speak to...Destiny Williams please." Dan said "Yeah it's me...thank you."

Let's just hope this "Peaches" girl who ever she is, could do what she's supposed to do, without trying anything with MY husband. I'd hate to go teen terror on her.


	5. Chapter 5 What an Awful Suprise

Reader's Note I don't own any of the Character's from Gossip Girl ,except for my own. Again, thanks for the reviews.

Chapter Five- What an Awful Surprise.

"Good morning everyone, this is Peaches,"

"And Cream at 7:30 in the morning hope your having a smashing Saturday, because today's the day we announce our winners for the seven days in paradise contest."

"Later today we'll privately call the lucky two, and tomorrow they'll be announced on air live in Trinidad!"

"Yes, so let's start they day off with two of the artist who will be in Trinidad with us singing this very song"

"Here's Rihanna ft. Maroon 5 If I Never See Your Face Again on..."

"HK97, with 'Peaches & Cream' "

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again, I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

"Oh! You know how much I love 'Peaches and Cream' in the morning. You know I went out with Cream." Chuck gloated.

"Yeah...whatever." they all mumbled at the kitchen table.

"So we all heard about what happened last night." Lucas said.

"Really what happened?" Nate said in a naive tone.

"You and Vanessa, and one of your famous fights." Lucas specified.

"I heard she dissed you real bad." Chuck added.

"No, she didn't." Nate said defensively.

"Oh really in her words 'just like you, I guess things haven't changed since we broke up...you still have the maturity of a sixth grader.' " Chuck quoted

"Damn! It still stings" Josh said as they all laughed.

"I really don't know what that girl's problem." Nate said.

"Nate you cheated." Lucas said in all seriousness.

"And I apologized"

"Yeah but did you mean it?" Chuck asked.

Nate remained silent.

"Yeah that's what we thought," Josh said. "Maybe Vanessa was right about that whole immaturity thing."

"See that's what I keep telling him" Chuck said giving Nate a look of disapproval.

"Whatever, it's been two years. We're done, that's the important thing."

"I really don't think it is." Lucas said.

Just when Nate was about to answer Lucas, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Chuck said as he got up from the kitchen table. "Hello?" he said. "Oh hi Peaches what's going on...how's, how's Cream?" Chuck said as he looked at the guys "She wants me to stop calling huh." All the guys began to laugh. "No, no. it's alright." Chuck said giving the guys a dirty look. "You want to speak to who? Oh alright," he said awkwardly." Nate, Peaches wants to speak to you?"

"Oooh" they all said.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Peaches from 'Peaches & Cream' on HK97."

"Yeah."

"I'm calling to congratulate you; you've won, the seven days in paradise contest."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know what it's about I hope."

"Yeah."

"Great, so the deal is that your ready and all packed by 9:30 tonight."

"Okay."

"But there is a twist, you'll be spending; your seven days with a mystery roommate."

"Really, could I be as lucky to say that it's you?" Nate flirted.

"Oh no!" Peaches giggled. "We have a flirt; anyways staying on subject you'll be meeting your mystery roommate at the Heavenly Heights resort in Trinidad."

"Great." Nate smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem, you have a nice day now, and remember 9:30."

"Okay; you too." Nate said as he hung up the phone.

"So what were you talking about?" Chuck questioned defensively.

"How I'm going to Trinidad for seven days!" Nate gloated. "And there's more I get a roommate."

"Oh yeah, what if it's a guy?" Lucas said.

"Yeah right." Nate said.

"Yeah ,what if it's a cross dresser looking for some loving" Chuck said

"Then I'll be heading right back home" Nate said.

"Lucky bastard." Lucas started.

"You know it." Nate smiled. "Maybe I'll get you something ,"

"You never do!" Lucas said.

"I know." Nate said as they all laughed.

(Vanessa's Room)

"Vanessa the phone!" Jenny yelled from downstairs.

"Okay." Vanessa said half asleep as she rose from her bed to pick up the phone.

"Hey Vanessa, this is cream from Peaches and Cream on Hk97."

"Oh hey!" Vanessa said cheerfully" I really love your show."

"Thanks girl, anyways. I just want you to know that you've won the Seven Days in Paradise contest!"

Vanessa got up from her bed quickly "What!?"

"Your going to chill in Trinidad with me and Peaches for seven days"

Vanessa squealed as she ran downstairs to where Jenny was.

"Hello?" Cream said, as the phone hit Vanessa's bedroom floor.

"Jenny, you won't believe what just happened."

"I would I was...eavesdropping." Jenny grabbed Vanessa and they both jumped and squealed together.

"Vanessa?" Cream said still on the line. "Are...are you there?"

"Oh, sorry," she said as she took the phone from Jenny.

"No problem girl" Cream giggled. "Yeah so your flight will be at 9:00 tonight."

"Tonight" Vanessa said with disbelief.

"Correct, and there's a twist; you'll be spending your seven days with a mystery roommate."

"Roommate?"

"Yeah 9:00 and roommate got it!"

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem see you there."

"Alright." Vanessa said as she hung up the phone.

"You're leaving tonight" Jenny said.

"Yup."

"You better go and get packed."

"Yup," Vanessa said as she walked back upstairs.

Like I said before my husband is a genius! Did you notice the way he had Vanessa and Nate's flights arrive at separate times, pure genius. The day went fast and 9:00 came very fast; and of course Vanessa called me to talk about the obvious good news, and she should be driving to that airport right now.

"I wonder who your roommate's gonna be." Jenny said

"I really don't know."

"Oh my God imagine if it was Nate!"

"No I wouldn't like to imagine that instead of it being seven days in paradise, it would be seven days in Hell!"

"Oh come on it wouldn't be that bad, I mean at least he wouldn't be that terrible to look at."

"Jenny!"

"Hey the man is sexy, single, and successful"

"Single, what your not; and Nate is not that hot."

"Ha! That wasn't what you were saying when you were with him," Jenny said as she looked at Vanessa.

"Yeah but that's different, look Jenny we've been talking about him all week; can we please talk about someone else?"

"Fine."

"Did Carter call you, how Canada?"

"Yeah, he did. He seems to like it down their pretty well." Jenny said a bit bitter.

"Is that a problem for you?" Vanessa said noticing Jenny's anger.

"Yes! I mean no it's just hard being away from him I guess."

"Hmm." Vanessa said in a worried tone.

"Hey, it's no problem. I want you to enjoy your time in Trinidad." Jenny said as she pulled into the airport. As they both got out of the car.

"Tanks honey, I hope when I get back; everything's alright with you and Carter

"And I hope, you enjoy Nate once your there

"Nate and enjoy, those are two word I'll never use in a sentence."

"Okay."

"Bye Jenny."

"Bye Vanessa." Vanessa said as she hulled her stuff. 'Here I go' she said to herself.

(A while later at the airport)

"Make a killing down in Trini man" Chuck said as he helped, as Nate got his stuff out of the car.

"I'll try."

"Right."

"Later man."

"Alright, later."

Of they go. Two arch enemies are off to spend seven days in one of the most beautiful places on earth, they should thank me for the good I've done for them, maybe when they get back they'll be dating, or even better get married! Then me and Dan and Vanessa and Nate could do married people things together, oh the endless possibilities; anyways back to them, unfortunately this will be the last time you hear from me, can't narrate if the people I'm narrating about are miles away can't I. Tootles.

Note To Reader I have the story completely written out just transferring it so updates will be frequent.


	6. Chapter 6 The First Night

Reader's Note I don't own any of the Character's from Gossip Girl ,except for my own

Chapter Six- The First Night.

The flight wasn't that long, alright fine it was hours and hours but luckily for you through the magic of story telling, will just bypass that. Vanessa was the first to arrive at the airport.

"Hello, and welcome to Heavenly Hights" the desk clerk said cheerfully.

"Hi.I'm registered under Hk97" Vanessa said.

"Of course, here's the key."

"Thank you."

"Your very welcome miss, now you go and have a nice night." chair clerk.

"I'll most certainly try." Vanessa said as she got on the elevator to reach her room. When she got to her room suite 22 she hesitated before she turned the key, thinking the mystery roommate would be there.

"Hello?" Vanessa said into the empty suite, she let out a faint sigh of relief realizing she was the first one here. She searched the very beautiful suite and noticed there was only one bed. "Oh boy" she said a bit nervously searching for the other bed. There wasn't one. Vanessa decided to go downstairs, and ask about it. She placed her stuff down on the floor and headed toward the elevator.

(Down at the front office)

Nate just got into Heavenly Heights.

"Hello, and welcome to Heavenly Heights" The desk clerk said cheerfully.

"Hey, I'm registered under Hk97."

"Oh fabulous...Mr. Archibald?" the clerk questioned.

"Yeah."

"Your roommate just arrive awhile ago." he said handing Nate a key.

"Really," Nate smiled.

"Um hum"

"Is it a guy or a girl?" Nate questioned with all seriousness.

"Girl."

"Very nice, very nice. Thank you."

"Your very welcome, now you go and have a nice night."

"I plan to." Nate said heading to the elevator. Just about the same time Vanessa got out of the elevator, and she saw someone familiar, she taped him on the back.

"What are you doing here?" Vanessa questioned.

"What are you doing here?" Nate questioned.

"Answer my question."

"Answer my question"

"Okay fine, I'm here because I won the Seven days..." Vanessa started.

" In Paradise contest, me too" Nate finished.

"And your my ..."

"Roommate, surprise!!" Nate said.

"No, this must be a mistake" she said stressfully. "C'mon on," she said as she dragged Nate to the front office.

"Oh I see you two found each other." the clerk said.

"No, you see there has to be a mistake he can't be my roommate, would you check for me?"

"Of course" the clerk said as he searched the computer" is your name Vanessa Abrams?" the clerk said looking up at her.

"Yes it is."

"Then this gentleman is your roommate." the clerk said, as Vanessa looked back on a very smug Nate.

"Isn't there another room?" Vanessa said desperately.

"'Fraid not July is big for tourism in Trinidad. You can try every resort we have here it'll be packed."

"Great!" Vanessa said sarcastically. "Okay" Vanessa said trying to calm herself, "did you know there's only one bed in our suite? Please...please tell me you can do something about that?"

"I'm real sorry there's absolutely nothing I can do."

"Alright, thanks anyways." Vanessa smiled.

"You two have a nice night"

"That's not likely to happen." Nate said leaving the clerk with a worried look as the two headed upstairs.

"And they looked like such a sweet couple." The clerk said to himself as he went back to work.

For the first few moments in the hotel room, Nate and Vanessa sat in opposite places of the suite, just giving each other dirty looks.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch." Vanessa declared.

"Oh c'mon Vanessa, what's wrong afraid I won't be a good boy." Vanessa rolled her eyes."It's a big bed, we can share; I'll be on my best behavior I promise."

"For you, I don't think that's even possible."

"Aww what's the matter all these years of no fun got you bitter."

"Go to hell."

"Honey! I'm already their," with that Vanessa stormed off, and slammed the door behind her. She took her cell phone out of her purse.

"Hello?" Jenny answered.

"You're a jinx you know that?"

"What? Vanessa?"

"You know who this is." Vanessa said.

"What's the matter with you Vanessa?" Jenny said. "Oh, is he..?" Jenny started.

"What are the odds huh?"

"Oh honey! Well look at it this way, at least maybe you'll have some fun!"

"Define fun?" Vanessa questioned.

"You know FUN," Jenny said slyly.

"Jenny NO!"

"Wouldn't you like to take advantage of the oh so...satisfying situation you're in."

"No, not if it's with him."

"Look" Jenny said with a sigh. "Vanessa you are going to spend seven days with this man right?"

"Right."

"Don't you think you should spend it on a good foot?"

"But..." Vanessa started.

"But nothing, this feud between the two of you has been going on for too long! Maybe, hopefully these seven days will calm the both of you." Jenny said with all seriousness. "Have fun sweetie; if not for yourself. For me, I know I would" Jenny giggled.

"I'll give it a try."

"Good"

"Thanks Jenny."

"Anytime baby."

"Bye."

"Alright later."

Vanessa reluctantly walked back to their suite.

"Look she's back for more," Nate said with a smug smile.

Vanessa just ignored him, and went back to her separate place in the suite. Trying to stop herself from tearing Nate limb from limb.

"My love is like..." Nate started.

"Unless you want to spend the night outside, I'd be very quiet if I were you." Vanessa said before he could finish.

"Like you'd be able to do that," he mumbled.

"Don't test me on that," she said shooting him a look.

"Okay," Nate said under his breath.

Vanessa sighed as she buried her head in her hands. "Why me!" Vanessa said.

"Hey drama queen! It's not a picnic for me either you know."

"I should have stayed home."

"Your right you should have," Nate refrained.

"Do you ever shut up!?" Vanessa questioned.

"Not when I'm with someone as lovely as you!" Nate said sarcastically.

"Ugh!" Vanessa exclaimed. "Your loving this aren't you?"

"Every single moment," Nate deviously smiled.

"Obviously."

"And the best part is, it's gonna be like this for seven days!"

"I hate you, I hate you so much," Vanessa said.

"Aw how sweet I hate you too!"

Vanessa couldn't stand speaking to Nate anymore, so she found the radio and she turned it on. Maybe that wasn't the best choice.

_My love is like woo_

_My touch is like woo_

_My ass_

Nate began to laugh. Vanessa quickly turned the radio off, and marched to the couch to go to bed. ' This must be what hell is like' she thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7 Day One

Reader's Note I don't own any of the Character's from Gossip Girl ,except for my own

Day One.

Vanessa was running along the beach side, early one morning on her own. Just then she heard a voice call for her.

"Vanessa" the deep voice called.

She looked around and saw no one, so she kept running.

"Vanessa" the voice called again.

Vanessa turned around their still wasn't anyone their. "Who is it?" she said. No one answered she turned around she to find Nate in front of her, she jumped at first because he startled her. "What is this your new thing following me!?" she exclaimed. Nate kind of looked at her awkwardly.

"What?" she asked. He remained silent. "Okay, what do you want?"

"You," he answered.

"Excuse me!?" Vanessa said. Nate started to move closer to her, as she moved farther away from him.

"Vanessa, I still love you. I've never stopped." Nate admitted. Vanessa stopped. "I need you."

"I need you too," Vanessa caved as she walked closer to him. Nate gently touched her cheek as he kissed her passionately.

Just then the door slammed in the hotel room, and awoke Vanessa from her dream; or in her opinion nightmare. She looked around and Nate was nowhere in sight, she then let out a sigh of relief; and rose from the couch and went to the bathroom, and decided to take a shower.

"Anyone here?" Nate asked as he came back in.' I guess not,' he thought noticing Vanessa wasn't around. He walked to the bathroom door and opened it.

Vanessa screamed.

"Woops sorry!" Nate said blankly as he smiled and quickly closed the door.

Vanessa quickly got out." What the hell is your problem?" she said practically soaked.

"I said I was sorry didn't I?" he said, trying not to smile.

"Whatever," she said as she stomped back into the bathroom.

"Hey we have that thing with 'Peaches & Cream' so you better hurry up." he said as she slammed the bathroom door.

(Moments Later on the beach.)

"Hey, Hey Hey everyone it's Peaches,"

"and Cream, coming at you on location from Trinidad!"

"We're here with the winner's of our Seven Days contest."

"Yeah right here we have my girl Vanessa Abrams."

"Hey!" Vanessa said.

"And my boy Nate Archibald."

"What's going on" Nate said.

"Ooh, his voice is so sexy!" Cream exclaimed

"Slow your roll Ice Cream for Vanessa starts to box you."

"No it's alright go right ahead" Vanessa said.

"What you two aren't going out?" Cream questioned.

"No were ex's" Nate added.

"Oh," Peaches said uncomfortably. "Well maybe seven days here will change that."

"I doubt that," they both said, giving each other dirty looks.

"Oh...okay let's have some Better in Time by Leona Lewis."

"Please!" she said nervously "I mean on Hk97 with peaches.."

"and Cream" she said equally nervous. "What are we gonna do!?" she whispered.

"I don't know," Peaches whispered back. "We don't need them anymore do we?"

"Umm, no we introduced them that should be enough."

"Fabulous" she looked at the two. "Alright our segment is done, thank you both."

"No problem" they both said as they walked off the stage and disappeared to separate places on the beach.

"That girl doesn't know what she's missing, Nate is fine!" Cream exclaimed.

"I don't know, Dan said he cheated on her."

"Oh, never mind then." Cream said in a different tone. As Peaches laughed.

"Girl were coming back on."

"Alright."

"Hey, hey, hey..."

Surprise! I heard what happened on Hk97, okay maybe their on a little rough edges right now but I'm confident; I wonder if they both figured out that it was me and Dan who tricked them! Hopefully not yet; I promise this is the last time I narrate for the seven days.

Vanessa walked along the beach side; the sound of the waves crashing onto the sand calmed her. Finally she was happy; she didn't have Nate annoying her at every minute like before. 'Maybe this isn't going to be so bad' she thought as she sat on the sand.

"Vanessa, I still love you. I've never stopped." Nate admitted. Vanessa stopped. "I need you."

Vanessa shook the dream out of her mind. 'Not him never again' she thought to herself.

"Is anyone sitting here" a voice asked.

"Why would they be?" Vanessa said bitterly thinking it was Nate, looking at the expression on the man's face. "Sorry, go right ahead." she smiled.

"Thanks" he said." your Vanessa from Hk97 right?"

"Yeah, that's me and you are...?" she trailed

"Oh my name is Dean."

"Well nice to meet you...Dean," she shook his hand.

"Not as nice as it is to meet you," she laughed.

"So are you on vacation?"

"Yeah, my friends and I came for the concert."

"Oh, cool."

"You're here with your ex?"

"Yup."

"How did that..." he started.

"It's just bad luck I guess."

"How come he's not with you?"

"Long story..."

"I've got the time."

"Well..." Vanessa started.

"Go ahead, who am I gonna tell?"

"Alright, we used to be in a very intense relationship together, but then he..." she paused."We broke up and now we really can't stand each other."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Vanessa said with a faint smile. "Look at the time, I really don't want to get lost; I know my ex won't bother looking for me."

"Right, can I walk you home?"

"Sure" she said as they walked back to the resort.

(Moments Later)

"Thanks for walking me home," Vanessa said.

"My pleasure..."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Vanessa walked in and noticed that Nate wasn't there. Happy about this she settled herself in the couch and fell fast asleep. Just as Vanessa fell asleep, Nate walked in.

"They always look so cute when they sleep," Nate said as he watched her for awhile.


	8. Chapter 8 Day Two

Reader's Note I don't own any of the Character's from Gossip Girl ,except for my own

Day Two.

The sound of the shower running quickly woke Nate up, smiled, and drifted back asleep.

"Nate..." a soft voice called.

"What!" he said half asleep.

"Nate.." the voice called again.

"Humm?" he said as he got up, and saw Vanessa sitting beside him.

"Look Vanessa it's too early and I'm not in the mood to fight you right now" he said as fell back into bed.

"Fight?" she said awkwardly.

"Yeah, what we've been doing for the past two years remember?"

"Oh, I don't wanna fight" Vanessa said as she got on top of Nate.

" What have you been smoking Vanessa!?" he said surprised of Vanessa's actions.

"I'm still in love with you Nate."

"Really"

"Really, really." she said as she kissed him.

"I'm still in love with you." Nate caved.

"Good," Vanessa said as she continued to kiss Nate.

"Wait, are you sure about this?" he said as he got Vanessa off of him.

"Um hum" she said as pinned Nate back down, as she kissed him passionately.

"I'm having breakfast with Dean." Vanessa said.

"What?" Nate said, waking up.

"Buh bye!" she said as she slammed the door.

Nate woke completely from his dream. "Damn!" he said as he stumbled to the bathroom.

Vanessa couldn't wait to see Dean again, she happily walked to the lobby.

"Good morning," she cheerfully said to the desk clerk.

"Good morning Miss," the clerk said equally cheerful.

"Hey Vanessa!" Dean said sneaking up behind her.

"Oh hi, Vanessa smiled.

"How was your, sleep?

"Oh it was good!" Vanessa laughed. "Yours?"

"Good."

"That's great." they had an awkward silence.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Sure." Vanessa said as they left.

Back in the suite Nate was trying to come to terms with the dream he just had.

"I hate her" he reminded himself as he paced around the resort suite.

Meanwhile Vanessa and Dean were having a pleasant conversation.

"So Dean, where are you from?"

"Boston."

"Really, I used to live there"

"Cool, where you from, now I mean"

"Brooklyn"

"I heard it's a uhmm urban place."

"It is," Vanessa laughed.

"You know you never told me why you and your ex broke up?"

"He cheated on me; and then he left...me"

"Really."

"Yup," Vanessa said a bit upset.

"He must be an idiot."

"Oh he is; he really is."

Nate finally got out of the suite to prove to himself that the dream he had would never come true; he found the nearest bar and sat.

"Isn't it a little too early for drinking?" a woman said.

Nate turned around, to see it was. "Hey aren't you..." Nate started.

"That girl from American Idol yup." Carrie said as she joined him." so what's your name?"

"Nate."

"Oh so why are you hear all by your lonesome?"

"Just trying to prove something I guess."

"Really, wanna share?"

"I will, over..." Nate started.

"Breakfast."

"Sure"

"I'd love too, let's jet."

"Alright."

Night quickly came as Vanessa and Nate enjoyed their dates.

"I really had fun tonight Dean," Vanessa said as they stood in front of the hotel.

"Me too," Dean said as he moved in to kiss her.

"You know, I'm real tired. I'm gonna go to bed," Vanessa said hurriedly heading inside.

"Wait!" Dean said stopping her. "I really want to see you again."

"Really...well me too," she said awkwardly.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow?"

"Uh sure! Goodnight." Vanessa rushed.

"Goodnight."

(In Hotel Suite)

Vanessa sneaked into the room.

"Well, you're coming in late. Where you been?" Nate questioned.

"None of your business Nate," Vanessa sighed as she went to the bathroom.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were on a date," he said as he leaned against the bathroom door.

"And what if I was?" Vanessa questioned opening the door and standing right in front of him, looking him straight in the eye.

"Well... I wouldn't really care," trying to avoid looking her in the eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't," Vanessa said as she walked back into the bathroom.

"I wouldn't care one bit," Nate said as he went to bed.

Note To Reader Thanks for the reviews again guys!


	9. Chapter 9 Day Three

Day Three

Day Three.

"Hey it's Peaches and Cream at 8:00 on the dot, giving you the best of the oldies as you wake up were still in lovely Trini, chilling with Nate and Vanessa, about to watch this slamming concert tonight, anyways enough about that lets listen to some New Edition with "If it isn't Love," that was the jam remember cream!"

"Aww yeah, if it isn't love why does it hurt so bad why does he stay on my mind...if it isn't love why do I feel this way why..." she sang

"Alright girl let's get to the song!"

"Okay here's "If it isn't Love" on Hk97"

_' I don't love her, I tried to tell myself._

_But you can see it in my eyes, can't deny can't be with no one else,_

_The truth is in the tears I cry._

_But If it isn't love why do I feel this way?_

_Why does she stay on my mind?_

_And if it isn't love why does it hurt so bad?_

_Make me feel so sad inside?_

_If it isn't _love?

I told her I'd never fall in love but now I know better.'

"Nate! Could you turn it down some people are trying to sleep!" Vanessa moaned from the couch.

"No!"

"Please," Vanessa said as sincere as she could muster

"Fine," he caved as he turned the radio off.

"Thank you," she said as she went back to sleep. Just then Vanessa cell phone rang, she rummaged through her purse half asleep to get it. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Dean."

"Oh hi! What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Umm sure."

"9:30?"

"Yeah."

"Alright see you there."

"Ok," Vanessa said as she hung up the phone and went back to sleep.

And that was how the day went for the two, Nate left to do some thinking and Vanessa kept on sleeping. She woke up in the middle of the day to find Nate gone. She went to the bathroom.

' your gonna go on this date and your gonna forget completely about him you hate him remember?' she reassured herself as she looked in the mirror.

Meanwhile Nate was walking along the beachside in deep thought.

_**Flashback**_

"I want to see other people." Nate said.

"What are you talking about?" Vanessa questioned surprised of Nate's statement.

"A lot of things have changed between us, were growing apart, and I'm in love with someone else."

"What?" Vanessa said as tears started to form in her eyes. "For how long?" she asked seriously stopping all her tears.

"For three months."

"Who is she?" she said trying to clam herself down.

"Serena."

"You bastard!" she screamed as she slapped him.

"Look Vanessa, I know this is hard to hear..."

"Hard to hear!?" she raised her voice. "Hard to hear your cheating on me with my cousin and all you could say is it's hard to hear." she tried to calm herself down. "Well I hope you two are very happy together Nate; I hope this is what you want," she said as she left him.

Few days later.

"So how are things with you and Serena?" Josh asked.

"Not so good."

"What happened did you have another fight?"

"No," Nate said blankly.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm not in love with her anymore."

"What!?"

"We were on a date a few days ago and all of a sudden we got into a huge fight."

"And know you don't love her anymore because of a fight?"

"No. I got home, and thought about why I loved Serena... and I couldn't come up with anything."

"Nothing. I mean you must have since you left Vanessa for her."

"I know. I've made a big mistake."

"Yeah, you did."

The next Day.

"Vanessa we have to talk," Nate said standing at Vanessa's door.

"No, we don't, you've said enough." Vanessa said.

"Wait, I was wrong I should have never cheated."

"What's done is done" Vanessa said coldly.

"So I guess there's no chance for us?" he asked foolishly.

Vanessa looked at him as if he were speaking another language."You really don't get it do you? You make a complete idiot out of me and expect me to take you back like nothing ever happened. No, Nate there'll never be a chance for us ever." she specified as she slammed the door in Nate's face.

_**End of Flashback**_

The day went by, and night came and Nate was still at the beach, in thought.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," Carrie said as she approached him. He didn't answer her. "C'mon your gonna miss me perform" she said as she got him up.

(At The Hotel Suite.)

There was a knock on the door.

"That must be him," Vanessa said as she got out of the bathroom. "Just a minute" she said as she rushed to the door to open it.

"Hey" Dean said as she opened the door.

"Hi," she smiled. "You know I was kind of surprised, I thought you came here for the concert?"

"That's before I met you" Dean flirted.

"Very slick," she commented.

"I know," he smiled.

"Let's go."

"Let's," he said, as they left arm in arm.

(At The Concert)

_Hey baby girl  
I've been watching you all day  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say_

Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5  
And we're leavin' never to come back again  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Have you singing all night, like that

"Trinidad!" he said as he left the stage.

"Hey it's peaches! Did y'all like that?" she waited for the crowd to respond.

"Please give it up for Jesse McCartney with Leavin." Cream said.

"...why don't you tell her that I'm leavin." Peach sang.

"You know! Anyways Peach girl I don't think their ready for the next artist."

"I honestly don't think they are Cream"

"Are y'all ready?" she said hearing a big uproar from the crowd.

"Alright, here's an artist from the monster hit show American Idol, please welcome to our stage Carrie Underwood performing Young and Beautiful and Ever Ever After."

_While we're young and beautiful,  
Kiss me like you mean it,  
Treat me like I'm special,  
Cover me with sweetness,  
Cause a time will come,  
When we're not so young, and beautiful,  
While we're young and beautiful,  
Living free and easy,  
Here without a worry,  
Dancing in our bare feet,  
Cause when the summer's done,  
We might not be so young, and beautiful._

It's a crazy ride,  
And baby, you and I,  
Are keeping our sweet love alive,  
Tonight, while we're young and beautiful.

Through out Carrie's performance she was trying her hardest to get Nate's attention, but it wasn't working he wasn't even into it.

_**Flashback**_

"Nate! C'mon, I want to see," whined a blindfolded Vanessa.

"Just hold on a minute I'm almost finished!" he smiled.

"Okay how about now!?" she questioned cutely for the tenth time.

"Alright you can open them up," he said as Vanessa ripped of her blindfold to see something written in the snow. "Nate!" she exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Well it's true."

"I love you too!" she smiled as she kissed him.

_**End Flashback**_

_(At The Restaurant)_

Vanessa was a little bit more distant on her date with Dean.

"So Vanessa, I'm real happy I get to see you again."

"Huh? What? Oh me too!" she smiled nervously.

"Funny it doesn't feel like it, what are you thinking about?"

"Umm nothing, nothing," she said. "Don't worry, I'll stop I promise," she smiled.

"Good," he smiled.

_**Flashback**_

"I don't know why you're going through all this trouble Nate; I'm not going to win this video contest."

"What!?"

"It's true, tons I could name a thousand other girls that are better than me."

"I don't agree."

"Well of course you wouldn't."

"Vanessa, do you know how many other people would kill to have work like yours?" Nate questioned.

"Nate let's be honest here."

"Why wouldn't I be, baby you're the most beautiful and talented woman in the world to me. Obviously I'm not the only one to notice that."

_**End of Flashback**_

"So, what would you two like to order." the waiter said.

"Umm you know what I'll be having nothing." Vanessa said as she got up.

"What? Vanessa where you going?" Dean questioned.

"You know what you're right!" she smiled nervously

"About what?"

"I do have something on my mind, and I have to sort things out I'm sorry," she said blankly as she left. "I'm real sorry," she trailed on.

"Third girl this week Dean," the waiter said.

"Damn those ex's!" he exclaimed.

(At The Beach)

"What's the matter with you?" Carrie exclaimed, as she caught up to Nate.

"Nothing, I swear."

"It didn't look like that, you weren't even paying attention to me."

"Well you know, everything isn't always about you Carrie, I mean God"

"What!?" she said high in attitude.

"I'm just saying , this isn't American Idol, and I'm sure as hell not Simon or Ryan okay?"

"I know this punk didn't just say that." she said throwing her hands in the air.

"I sure did!" Nate said mimicking her.

"Okay you know what forget you!" she said storming off.

"Diva's!" he said as he began to walk along the beach.

Meanwhile Vanessa couldn't be honest with her true feelings, so she decided she would drown them with some good old alcohol.

"What will it be sweetie?" the bartender said.

"Johnny Walker straight up, please" she said as she sat down at the bar.

"Whoa! Honey are you sure about that you don't look like that kind of a drinker?" she said.

"I'm not, but trust me I need it."

"Okay." she said as she began to pour it into the glass she hesitated a bit before she handed it to Vanessa.

"Thank you." she said as she chugged it all down. "Woo, keep em coming," Vanessa said a little buzzed.

"Fine," the bartender sighed. "But would you like to tell me why your shoving drinks down like it's nothing."

"Why not!" Vanessa said. "The guy I'm here for this contest with..." Vanessa said looking at the bartender.

"Right," she nodded as she continued to pour.

"We used to go together."

"I knew it!"

"Yeah, but then he cheated on me, so I left him now this was two years ago."

"Wow!" the 'tender said as she handed Vanessa another glass.

"We've been enemies ever since," Vanessa said as she chugged on.

"Really..."

(Awhile later.)

"I turned down this great guy, this amazing guy..." Vanessa said totally wasted. "For him! I hate him, I loathe him he's the lowest scum he's..." Vanessa trailed on with slurry speech.

"I get you," the 'tender said, stopping Vanessa's trailing.

"I can't still be in love with him, please tell me I'm not," Vanessa said on the verge of crying.

"What else could it be? Baby you said yourself the whole time you were there all you could think about was him."

"No!" she said about to slam her head on the bar table.

"I think you've had enough honey"

"I think I haven't these feeling won't go away," she whined.

"And you think some Johnny Walker's gonna help that, no all that's gonna do is leave you with a mean hangover, and those feelings you dread, are still gonna be there; so what I think you should do is go home get some rest; and when your hang over is done talk about this with your ex. Maybe the love you both have isn't supposed to end."

"Your right" Vanessa caved in slurry speech. "I'm gonna do that...right now," Vanessa said as she got up from the chair almost falling flat on her face luckily _he_ was there to catch her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I...I'm just fine," Vanessa said blankly.

"She isn't," both Nate and the bartender said together.

"How much does she owe you?" he asked.

"Umm, this one's on the house!" she smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem you just get her home you two take care okay?" she said as they both left.

"You too!" they both said, Vanessa a bit slurry but the words still came out.

"I can do it on my own," Vanessa argued as she tried to walk and almost fell again.

"You know this isn't getting us anywhere c'mon," Nate said as he picked her up.

"Let me down!" Vanessa fought.

"You can fight me as much as you want but it s not gonna happen. Got it?"

"Fine!" Vanessa pouted as Nate carried her all the way back to the hotel suite. He rested her on the bed and she fell fast asleep; he laughed a bit at the whole situation and he wondered why she would get this wasted. If he only knew it was because of him.

Later on he got into the bed beside her, and she suddenly cuddled right up next to him.

"I've got a soft spot for you! You know that?" he whispered to her, as he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Day Four

Vanessa stirred a bit in the bed before she got up and noticed how closely cuddled she was to Nate; she quickly remembered what happened the other night and just then she had the worst headache, the hangover began to kick in, she quickly got up and slid

Vanessa stirred a bit in the bed before she got up and noticed how closely cuddled she was to Nate; she quickly remembered what happened the other night and just then she had the worst headache, the hangover began to kick in, she quickly got up and slid away from Nate, noticing this he woke up too.

"Before, you start I saw you last night completely wasted, and I couldn't let you get back to the hotel all by yourself, so I took you back and I put you here, and you just cuddled up to me I didn't want to wake you so..." he trailed.

Just as Vanessa was about to respond, she felt the strongest urge to throw up, so she ran quickly to the bathroom and did just that. Nate followed to help.

"You really threw down with that Johnny Walker last night, I swear when I got there you finished off two bottles." he laughed as she kept of barfing. "Maybe that wasn't the best time to mention that."

After she was finished she collapsed to the bathroom floor in exhaustion with Nate right beside her.

"Are you okay?" Nate said as he examined her.

She shook her head.

"Alright c'mon your going back to bed." he said helping her up.

They both started walking towards the bed, as Nate stepped out of the bathroom Vanessa quickly closed the door.

"Jesus! Vanessa what's wrong now!" he whined, as he leaned against the bathroom door, only hearing the water running.

She then opened the door."What! I had to brush my teeth." Vanessa debated.

"Right." Nate said. "You still want to go back to bed?" he asked.

"What?" she smiled deviously half dazed.

"Would you get your mind out of the gutter, you know what I meant." he laughed.

"Yeah, I have a bad headache." she said.

"Alright"

"Thanks. I mean for what you did the other night and today..." she stammered.

"Oh it's no problem," he said sweetly " I...I would of done it for anyone, h said not really looking at Vanessa, as he helped her to bed.

"Thank you," she said as she smiled.

"Yeah, your welcome. I'm gonna go out for awhile are you gonna be okay on your own?" he asked concerned.

"Umm yeah," she said as she got settled in the bed.

"Alright, I'll be back to check on you."

"Okay."

"Bye." he said as he left.

"Buh bye."

Walking through the lobby, he crossed paths with Carrie she didn't say anything just gave him one of the dirtiest looks as he laughed at her.

"Good morning Mr. Archibald." the clerk said.

"Good morning Bigsley, that's your name right?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"Good." he smiled.

"I must ask you sir is Ms. Abrams alright, she was not quite herself last night."

"Oh, she'll be fine."

"That's good to hear." Bigsley said as he continued to work, he suddenly stopped, "sir might I be frank with you."

"Of course Bigs, go right ahead." Nate said as he approached the front desk.

"When you and Ms. Abrams got here I could of sworn you two were involved."

"Really."

"Yes"

"We...were involved but then we've been separated for two years."

"That's a shame to here sir you both seemed like such a charming couple."

"We were...you know coming here brings back allot of memories, alot of good ones..."

"I see."

"I mean when I found out she was gonna be my roommate, I was furious you see we hate each other."

"Oh sir..." Bigsley said in disappointment.

"Yeah, but a few days ago I had this crazy dream; that changed everything...I'm seeing one of my worst enemies in another light, you must think I'm nuts or something..." he trailed on.

"Nonsense, sir you said it yourself you were lovers before enemies."

"Right."

"Well I think your feeling for Ms. Abrams have resurfaced."

"To be honest I never really lost my feelings for her; she hated me for the things I did when we were together… I just followed the trend I guess."

"Everyone makes mistakes sir."

"Yeah… But mine were big mistakes; I guess I didn't know how good I had it when I was with her."

"Hmm." he said nodding in agreement.

"I asked for her forgiveness, never realizing how much I put her through."

"Don't feel bad sir, even some of the greatest men make mistakes such as yours...what matters is how you solve them."

"What?"

"Sir it seems to me that you & Ms Abrams shared a great love… a first love right?"

"Um hum."

"Well I'll just tell you that first loves, seldom ever die."

"I've heard that."

"Good, I trust you know what to do Mr. Archibald."

"I do. Thanks Bigs." Nate said as he walked back to the hotel suite.

"My ought most pleasure sir."

Nate went back at the hotel suite, and Vanessa was fast asleep. He sat beside her until she awoke.

"Oh hey!" Vanessa said faintly ."Were you here long?" she asked as she sat up in the bed.

"Umm no, I just got here," he lied.

"Oh," she said knowing he was lying, but didn't want to call him on it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still have a headache, but I'm good."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah."

"You chugged down quite a few last night!"

"I did" she smirked.

"Why?" he asked seriously.

_Flashback_

_"I turned down this great guy, this amazing guy..." Vanessa said totally wasted. "For him! I hate him I loathe him he's the lowest scum he's..." Vanessa trailed on with slurry speech._

_"I get you." the 'tender said, stopping Vanessa's trailing._

_"I can't still be in love with him, please tell me I'm not" Vanessa said on the verge of crying._

_End Flashback_

"Oh, Dean, the guy I was seeing, he stood me up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I was upset... and their was the bar, so I said why not..." she trailed as she looked at him, knowing he didn't believe her.

"We both know that isn't true, Vanessa." Nate said calling her bluff.

"What?" she said naively.

"I know just as well as you do you never get heartbroken when something like that happens, you get very very angry, so why don't you tell me the real reason?" Nate demanded.

"Why do you care so much!" she said as she raised her voice. "A couple days ago you didn't even care if I was alive or not!" she fought.

"...that's not true." he said softly.

"Really 'cause you sure as hell acted like it!"

"I wasn't the only one you know!" he said raising his voice."You know what," he said as he calmed himself down. "This is stupid, I shouldn't be fighting with you if you don't want to tell me why you got so wasted that's alright, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have snapped on you...you didn't deserve it," Vanessa said.

"You know if were gonna be here for another what...three days?"

"Yup"

"Why don't we make the best of it? We've been fighting for too long."

"I agree, let's end this trip as friends."

"I'd love that." he smiled.

"Me too." she smiled back.

The day passed, and Vanessa continued to sleep. Nate stayed the whole entire day pacing around the hotel suite, and ever so often observing Vanessa as she slept to see if she was alright.

"You know it's real sweet of you to spend the whole day looking after me, but you don't have to I've had some hangovers...I can take care of myself." Vanessa asked.

"That's impossible, hangovers and Vanessa should never go in the same sentence you were the goody goody!" he said.

"That was then, this is now." she said, watching Nate's reaction. "Anyways you go do your thing I'll be fine!" she said encouraging him to go.

"It's alright." he said. "I want to stay." he said looking her in the eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, if I briught you back to Harmony sick they'd all think I had something to do with it." They both laughed.

"I'm kinda hungry," she admitted.

"Me too," Nate said. "Let's go out."

"I can't, I'll just be a drag with the hangover and all"

"Oh c'mon, the fresh air will do you good!"

"I am hungry."

"Yeah"

"Alright," she said as she got up from the bed.

"If you need help with dressing...I mean."

"You'd love that wouldn't you!" she smiled.

"Well...yeah!"

"Well..." she said thinking about thinking about it as Nate walked with her to the bathroom door. "No," she smiled as she closed the door.

"That was mean!" he exclaimed.

(Later)

"You clean up pretty nice for someone who had a mean hangover," Nate commented.

"Well I can't go out there looking nasty," she laughed.

"C'mon let's go," and with that they were gone.

(At The Restaurant)

"So you just ditched him," Nate said.

"Yup"

"How come, he seemed like a nice guy?" he said pretending to care.

"I really wasn't into him."

"Oh."

"So what happened with you and Carrie?" she said equally pretending to care.

"Oh she wasn't all that great, she has a hell of an attitude you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, plus I wasn't really into her. She kind of reminded me of Mrs. Rhodes, your music teacher."

Vanessa laughed. "She was pretty harsh."

"I know… remember when I came to visit you."

"Yeah she slammed the door in your face, and she told me ' Ms. Abrams..."

"Romantic visits are not permitted in my classroom'" he finished as they both laughed.

"You heard?"

"I was still there."

"Poor you," she giggled.

"Yeah, but it was fun though," he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Well this is a first," Vanessa declared.

"First for what?"

"We're not fighting."

"Oh yeah, it's kind of nice being friends"

"Yeah it is."

"It's getting late we should get home."

"Yeah."

"You know Vanessa I'm kinda dry for money so could you..."

"Are you serious?" Vanessa started.

"Just kidding." he smiled, as he paid the bill and they left.

( At The Hotel resort.)

Nate and Vanessa passed Bigsley in the lobby, he winked at Nate as Nate smiled.

"Well this was a very interesting night," Vanessa said as she entered the hotel suite.

"It sure was."

"Well goodnight," Vanessa smiled as she headed to the bathroom.

"Yeah," Nate said. "Vanessa," he stopped her looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yes," she said looking back in his.

"Well, if you want you could sleep in the bed tonight."

"Thanks," she smiled as she to turn around continuing to go to the bathroom.

"..and Vanessa," he stopped her.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we could do something tomorrow?"

"Sure," she said. "Anything else?" she giggled.

"Yeah."

"What is it?" Just as she said it Nate approached her and kissed her.

Vanessa fought for a few minutes, but then she just melted into Nate's arms.

_Flashback_

_"I want to see other people." Nate said._

_"What are you talking about?" Vanessa questioned surprised by Nate's statement._

_End Flashback_

Vanessa suddenly pulled away from Nate. "Just friends," she whispered as she left his sight. Later on they both settled into bed; Nate still a little bid upset about what Vanessa said.

"Why?" he asked as he looked over at her.

"Hmm, why what?" she said trying hard to ignore what happened.

"Why when I kissed you, you pulled away and said ' just friends.' "

She got up and sighed."...that's all I want to be, nothing more."

"Right," Nate said a bit disappointed. "Well that's all I want to."

"You do?!" Vanessa said astonished.

"Yeah...of course," Nate said. "Goodnight...friend," he specified as he turned away from her.

"Goodnight." Vanessa said facing Nate's back as she went to bed.


	11. Chapter Eleven Day Five

Day Five

Day Five.

"Good morning," Vanessa said cheerfully. I'm feeling alot better thanks to you!" she turned over to face Nate, who was just getting up.

"No problem, I'd do that for any _friend_ of mine," he said as went to the bathroom.

"Look Nate," she sighed as she walked over to the bathroom door."I didn't want to say that to hurt your feelings, I'm sorry if I did."

"You didn't," he said coldly. "I could really care less."

"What!?"

"Well, it's not like I did that because I wanted to get back together or anything, it just happened and I must admit it was a big mistake."

"Oh," Vanessa said. "I...um, totally agree."

"Yeah."

"Most definitely," Vanessa said as she walked over to the window. "We're so much better as friends you know... nothing more."

"Yeah, like you said yesterday!" he snapped.

"Look I'm sorry for what I said, but you don't have to be a little bitch about it!" she snapped back.

"What!?" Nate exclaimed as he quickly got out of the bathroom. "I'm sorry I could have sworn I just heard you call me a bitch," he said as he joined her at the window.

"I did!" she said facing him. "You say that it doesn't bother you that I just want to be friends, you even agree with me but all of a sudden you're giving me the cold shoulder!"

"I'm just doing what you used to do or have you already forgotten?" Nate said. "Because I could remember you acting this way for about...two years Vanessa," he said as he raised his voice.

"I had good reason!" she said as she equally raised her voice. "You know I really don't have to take you bitching at me like this I'm leaving," Vanessa said as she stormed towards the door, slamming it on her way out.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Nate asked as he ran after her. "I'm not finished with you yet!" he said as he got a hold of her in the lobby. "I'm not done!" he repeated as he got a hold of her arm.

"Personally, I don't really care!" she fought.

"My word, is everything alright?" Bigsley questioned observing everything.

"Of course it is Bigsley, I was just leaving," Vanessa said as she set herself free, and proceeded to leave.

"Jesus!" Nate angrily exclaimed, as he began to follow.

" Mr. Archibald," Bigsley said running after him. "Before you say or do something you regret please stay and calm down."

"I can't calm down! She's impossible," he said raising his voice even more, causing a scene.

"What happened?" he asked trying to coax Nate as he sat him down.

"Everything was going so well. I was taking care of her, we were joking around...just like it used to be."

"Right."

"So we went to dinner, and we agreed that we should get along for the remainder of days we'll be here, and we were catching up on old times, then we went home... and I kissed her, it was working out well at first but then she pulled away from me… told me she wanted to be just friends."

"What did you say?"

"Well I didn't want to be a punk and spill how I felt, so I agreed."

Bigsley laughed at Nate's immaturity. "A man is not a 'punk' if he tells the woman he loves how he really feels about her... however he is a punk, if he can't be man enough to tell her the truth."

"Well it's different with Vanessa, she's changed so much... I mean the old Vanessa would have taken me back and worked everything out."

"Things change sir," he said. "She obviously grew a lot in two years like any other young woman in her situation; she didn't want you to hurt her again, so she left you...and despised you for hurting her."

" I know she has every right to, but apart from all the bad I did to her, we used to have some real good times...n o one was more in love with her than I was."

"Then why did you betray her trust?"

"I was an idiot, I let my pants rule over my heart."

"I see," Bigsley blushed at Nate's statement.

"I thought this other girl was what I needed."

"She obviously wasn't."

Nate shook his head in agreement. "Have you ever known someone so long, that it seems like you don't really know them at all?"

"I have."

"That's how I felt," he said. "And when I finally realized that, she didn't want to see me anymore," he smirked. "And I kind of imagined all of it… she'd take me back like nothing ever happened, and we'd be happy… like before."

"Hmm."

"But she didn't. You know and with fights like these, I really don't think she loves me anymore."

"Why should she?" he admitted frankly.

"What! No that's not what you're supposed to say Bigs, your supposed to say 'of course she still loves you why don't you go out there and tell her how you feel."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why?"

"I've been listening to what you have to say, and I've noticed you've never once apologized for the way you've treated Ms. Abrams."

"I have--"

"You've never meant it," he said. "And let me tell you why, first off you would have never let anything cloud your feelings for Ms Abrams, and even if you did make it known to he, that you wouldn't do anything to betray her ever again; you see Vanessa would love to forgive you… all women do, but she wants to be sure that you won't hurt her again."

"But Vanessa won't even let me get that far."

"Because she knows you don't really mean it."

"That isn't true!"

"Nate, you need to grow up!" he exclaimed. "All this time you've been too hard headed, and too immature to express you true feelings."

"You're right. I lost her because of that."

"Now is the part where I tell you to go after her," Bigsley smiled as he patted Nate on the back.

"Why are you always right?"

"Years and years of experience my boy, plain and simple," he said walking over to his desk. "Now go!" he insisted, as Nate dashed out the door.

It seems as if he knew exactly where to go, as soon as he got out of the hotel he headed straight towards the beach, and she was right there.

"Vanessa," he said as he approached her, she turned around and began to walk away from him. 'You can't be serious!' he thought as he ran to catch up to her, suddenly she stopped.

"Look Nate if you don't want to be friends that's fine with me."

"God! Vanessa you don't you get it!" Nate said with all his frustration.

"I get that you obviously can't be my friend, I get that you'd much rather be my enemy..." she trailed.

"NO!" he exclaimed. "I don't want to be just your friend Vanessa, I want more than that."

Vanessa just rolled her eyes and continued to walk, but Nate stopped her.

"Do you know how hard these past two years have been, knowing that the one woman that I've desired for years, hated the sight of me."

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you cheated on me okay?"

"Look, I was an idiot for what I did but I refuse to spend another day without you. I know you Vanessa."

"Do you?" she questioned.

"Yeah I do, I know you've been missing me just like I've been missing you. I know you really want to forgive me but you don't want me to hurt you... and I know you want me just as much as I want you."

"What do you want from me!" she exclaimed.

"I want you to admit it," he smiled slyly. "Admit that, you aren't over me."

Everything he said was true, she wanted him, and she wanted him bad; she couldn't deny it anymore, so she caved.

"...It's true." she said softly. Nate smiled as she said so. She sighed, "I'm still in love with you, are you happy! You've won," Vanessa angrily said as she faced the ocean.

"I haven't won yet," he whispered as he approached her from the back. She quickly turned around to face him and looked him straight in the eyes, and she didn't see the cocky, obnoxious, immature man she once hated, this time she saw the man that used to make her smile every time she walked into a room, who'd always know what to say.

"So are you gonna fight me or what," he got closer to her.

"Nope," she smiled as she move closer to him.

"I'm winning you know," he smiled.

"I don't care."

"Okay then," he said as he kissed her.

She smiled, "Ah! I missed that."

"Me too," he said. "Let's do it again!" he said childishly.

"You're crazy," she laughed as they kissed.

After a few minutes of the practically the same thing they spent the rest of the day...well doing the same thing and as always night came quickly.

"We spent the whole day here!" Vanessa noticed looking down at her watch.

"So, it was time well spent," he smiled as he pulled her into an intense kiss.

"Don't I know that," she laughed. "I want to go to the suite," she smiled suggestively.

"You know that's exactly what I was thinking," he said as Vanessa took his hand and they left. Of course they hurried to the hotel resort, rushed towards the lobby where they both smiled at Bigsley who knew exactly what was going on. They pushed the elevator buttons, but the elevator took too long so they decided to take the step, and rushed up those stairs to get to the hotel suite. Finally they got to the door.

"You know I wasn't kidding back there… I really," he kissed her, "really want you." He kissed her again as he backed Vanessa up against the door.

"I know," she smiled as she kissed him passionately. "Let...let me, umm," she stuttered

"Open the door?" he laughed.

"Yeah, that's it.." she got the key out of her purse, and opened the door.

They both got in and Vanessa pinned him against the door and began to kiss him intensely, she then walked him to the bed, and kissed some more while Vanessa helped Nate out of his shirt, and pants, and kissed a little more, as Nate did the same, they both fell back into the bed and began to make love. All the passion and desire they both held for each other for so long, was set free that night.


	12. Chapter 12 Day Six

Day Six

_'storming, outside rain she keeps me home_

_quite conversation makes me warm, so warm._

_summer rain,(sweet rain) whispers me to sleep_

_and wakes me up again, sometimes I swear I here_

_her call my name to wash away the pain my summer rain.'_

Back in LA…

Hey, it's me again, did you miss me? Oh of course you did, I am one of the best narrators for this story, anyway back on track I haven't really heard from Nate or Vanessa. I think they figured out what I did, their probably a little pissed right about now, but what the hell like I said before I'll risk it; me and Dan just woke , and the baby's doing just fine! If you were wondering.

"Good morning baby," Dan said as he kissed his wife.

"Morning," she said a bit distant.

"What's wrong?"

"...How do you think Vanessa and Nate are doing?"

"Ha! I don't know...they probably killed each other already," they both laughed.

At The Hotel Suite...

The last day we saw the two they had finally admitted their true feelings for one another, and ended that day proving just that. The two are still asleep after their long night, or should I say long night and mid-morning. The sun coming up over the island and beaming into their hotel suite window immediately woke the two up. Vanessa stirred a little bit in bed before looking up at Nate giving up a very goofy smile.

"What!?" Nate said as he smiled back.

"Oh nothing," she said softly as she cuddled closer to him.

"I was good huh?"

She laughed, "if that's what you want to believe."

"Ouch," he said. "You know I heard, that if a girl smiles after you're finished...you did a good job." Nate smartly declared, as he smirked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it never ...?"

"Well I don't know about that, maybe we're just gonna have to try again," she said slyly.

"I totally agree."

"Alright," she said as she got out of the bed and put Nate's shirt on.

"Wait... where you going?" Nate questioned a bit confused, as he put his boxer's back on.

"Why don't you come see," she said as she walked into the bathroom with Nate not so far behind. "Now I thought, we were..." just as Nate was about to finish his sentence Vanessa kissed him, and led him to the shower."Oh."

Just then Peaches and Cream happened to pass Nate and Vanessa's suite, witnessing what happened the other day they were curious to find out how their night ended, even though they already knew both leaned against the door trying hear what was going on.

"So do you think he was any good!?" Peaches whispered curiously, as she leaned her head against the door.

"Have you seen him!...girl of course he's good," Cream said as they both giggled, still eavesdropping.

"Do you hear anything?"

"No...just the shower running."

"Damn!"

"Oh well, let's get ready before we get caught," she said as they both headed to the beach.

(Awhile later.)

"Hey, hey, hey it's peaches..."

" and cream, here with you in the morning still in the beautiful Trinidad and Tobago...so what do we have for the people today?"

" well you all know the morning is for oldies but goodies, and I think this mourning calls for some Marvin."

"Sexual healing perhaps," Cream smiled, at the thought.

"Precisely! So here it is people Marvin Gaye, with 'Sexual healing' and after that State of Shock with 'Best I Ever Had'"

"Good choice."

_' get up, get up, get up._

_wake up, wake up, wake up._

_baby I'm hot just like an oven, and I need some lovin'_

_and baby, I can hold it much longer it's getting stronger and stronger_

_but when I get that feeling I want...sexual healing, sexual, healing._

_oh baby, makes me feel so fine, helps to relieve my healing baby_

_is good for me, sexual healing is something that's good for me._

_whenever blue teardrops are falling, and my emotional stabilaty is leaving me._

_there is something I can do, I can get on the telephone and call you up baby_

_and honey I know you'll be there to relieve me the love you give to me will_

_treat me if you don't know the pain you are healing oh I can tell you darling_

_'cause it's sexual healing....'_

At The Hotel Suite...

"So did I prove my theory?" Nate asked as they both stepped out of the bathroom.

"Nope and you never will," she giggled.

"I had a feeling you'd say that," he said as he grabbed her, and they fell back into the bed.

"Really, so what are you gonna do about it?" Vanessa asked.

"This," he said as he kissed her softly.

"You know I've heard that too much of a good thing is bad for you," she said as she rolled away from Nate.

"I've heard that too," he sighed.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Save some till later," he punned.

"What do we do till then?" she smiled.

"I have an idea," Nate said as he got up from the bed.

"What's that?" Vanessa asked giving Nate a questionable look.

"Get ready and I'll show you," he said mysteriously. "Oh, and bring that bikini with you too," Nate added as Vanessa began to walk off.

"How'd you know ?"

"I just do."

After the both of them were finished getting ready; and where just about ready to leave the suite.

"Are you ready yet!?" Nate sighed as he waited for Vanessa to finish.

"In a minute!" she screeched from the bathroom.

"Just like old times," he mumbled. "C'mon Vanessa I'm not getting any younger!" he said growing very impatient.

"Could you wait a minute!" she said. "Okay! I'm ready," she smiled sweetly as she passed Nate and headed towards the door.

Nate quickly got up from the chair and stopped her, "Wait."

"Hmm?"

"I never really got a chance to tell you this last night, but...I really do love you."

Vanessa began to blush a bit as she stared at her feet just like she did when they were younger. Nate put his fingertips under her chin and brought her face up so they were at eye level.

"I hope last night proved all that."

She didn't answer him, she just slightly smiled and touched his cheek just like she used to, their eyes met briefly and they stood their in silence.

"So where are we going?" Vanessa said as she started towards the door.

"You always ask that!" Nate laughed.

"Yeah, and you always say 'you'll see when we get there'," she said mockingly.

"Cute."

"I know," she smiled, as she opened the door and they both left.

Later...

"Are we there yet!" Vanessa asked still not knowing where her and Nate were going.

"Yet another thing you always say!"

"Really would you like to tell me what other things I say," she said as she stopped completely to see how Nate would answer.

"Umm, well you would always say I love you Nate...you're a God in bed."

"I'd never say that!" she laughed.

"Not even once?"

"What!? No that's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard, I'd rather baby talk," she said. "Anyways, you don't need me saying that you know your good," she smiled as she continued to walk ahead of him.

"You drive me crazy!" he yelled as he caught up with her.

"And you love it," she smiled as she continued to walk, but then stopped. "Yeah so where are we going."

"Just follow me!" he smiled as he led her to the top of a waterfall.

"Wow! It's amazing how'd you find it?" she said taking in all of it's beauty.

"I was walking along the beach one day, and I got lost."

"Hmm," she said. "Did you take Carrie here?"

"No! What for?"

"C'mon Nate she's beautiful right now their about what half a world of men who would of loved to be in your shoes."

"She isn't all that great; I prefer Brunettes honestly."

"Oh," she said with a smile. "Isn't she..."

"Yeah, but she doesn't have your eyes."

"Oh," she said. "But doesn't she..."

"I'm talking about you!"

"I know," she giggled as Nate moved closer to her. "You're still a good swimmer right?"

"Umm, yeah why?"

"Just checking," Vanessa said as she jumped off the waterfall landing into the clear blue water.

"What happened to the cautious Vanessa?" Nate questioned as he jumped in after her.

"I don't know," she responded as she rose from the water with Nate not so far behind.

"I mean first you hate me, then you love me, and now you make me fall from a waterfall...what's next?"

"Just have to make something up as I go along I guess," she said as she swam closer to him and grabbed him into a kiss.

"Actually I could get used to this," he grinned as they both went under.

Later…

"This is our last night here," Vanessa said as she stared at the waves crashing against the white sand.

"Yup."

She smiled as she added, "who would have thought it would have ended like this...us being together I mean," she turned to him.

"Somebody told me once that first loves die hard."

She smiled, "someone told me that too."

"Then I guess it's true," he moved in closer to her and held her; she didn't push him away.

"I wonder who set this up?"

"Serena."

"I though that too, she's the only one who would have taken it this far."

"True," they both laughed. "I'm glad she did it."

"Me too," she said, "and for the record, I take back everything I called you before the last couple days," she smiled innocently as she turned to face him.

"Yeah, me too," he laughed. "You're not Vanessa the ice queen anymore..." he started.

"And you're not Nate the village idiot."

"Deal." Vanessa redirected herself to the sea, and Nate proceeded to hold her, just then Vanessa turned around and they both moved in, but as luck would have it just rain began to fall just before they kissed.

"SHIT!" they both exclaimed as they dashed in the resorts they got into the hotel resort dripping, and heading to their hotel suite to dry off.

A while later...

"Well that was fun," Vanessa said drying off her hair as she plopped herself down on the couch.

"Yeah, if you call getting soaked fun...sure it was," he said sitting down beside her.

"Aww Nate where's your sense of adventure!" she teased.

"I think I lost it in the waterfall." She laughed at him.

"I've really, missed you," Nate said.

"Really? What with all that partying I've heard you've been doing..." she laughed as she faced him.

"How much have you heard?"

"Just a lot of late nights, and a lot of pretty girls," she said, "the normal life of a bachelor."

"Really? Well Jenny's told me about some of the nights you've had...pretty scandalous. Care to demonstrate?" she laughed.

"I've missed you too," she said. "You know what else I missed?" she asked running her fingertips down his chest.

"I could guess," he smiled, "but before we start, let me do this the right way." he got up and picked her up, and walked toward the laid her down softly. "I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you too." she smiled, as he kissed her soft and slow, both of them tossing their robes to the floor, and once again letting passion take over.


End file.
